Leão
Leão é um leão mágico com o qual Steven tenta fazer amizade no episódio "O Leão do Steven". Ele é um tipo de protetor de Steven. Como visto em "Leão 3" e "A Espada de Rose", Leão tem uma conexão com Rose Quartz. Aparência Leão possui orelhas redondas, pelo cor-de-rosa, olhos negros, uma juba rosa claro em forma de estrela e um nariz marrom escuro em forma de coração. Quando ele usa suas habilidades mágicas, seus olhos e juba emitem um brilho branco. Ele também possui um tufo de pelo rosa claro em sua cauda. Personalidade Leão é uma criatura enigmática, cuja sensibilidade e sabedoria é um pouco questionável. No entanto, ele parece agir como um típico gato de casa, fazendo coisas como perseguir borboletas em "A Espada de Rose" e tentar pegar as luzes feitas por Sardonyx em "Peça Ajuda". Muito parecido com um animal normal, ele raramente muda de expressão e na maior parte do tempo, ele é calmo e dócil. Embora Steven o considere como um "animal de estimação", Leão cuida de si mesmo e muitas vezes vê suas atividades. Enquanto Leão não parece reconhecer Steven a maior parte do tempo, ele parece entender Steven até um certo ponto, sempre respondendo Steven de maneiras misteriosas sempre que ele precisa dele. Leão 2: O Filme mostra o entendimento que ele tem em levar Steven e Connie ao Campo de Treinamento de Rose Quartz. Steven comentou como ele não foi "treinado muito bem", ou como ele quase sufocou Steven para mostrar a dimensão em sua juba quando Steven disse que queria saber mais sobre sua mãe em "Leão 3". História Habilidades *'Rugido:' O rugido de Leão libera várias rajadas cor-de-rosa que liberam muito impacto no que elas acertam, como foi visto em que o rugido do Leão destrói pilares e muros do Vidro do Deserto"O Leão do Steven", assim como ele conseguiu tirar os escombros de cima das Crystal Gems em "Libertador". *'Portais de Teleporte:' O Leão é capaz de criar, com seu rugido, portais de teleporte, como visto pela primeira vez em "Leão 2: O Filme". *'Dimensão Própria:' O Leão tem uma dimensão própria, como visto em Leão 3, na qual pode ser acessada entrando em sua juba. Nesta dimensão, é possível encontrar itens de Rose Quartz, como sua espada, camiseta e sua fita que deixou para Steven, e o Bismuto em uma bolha. *'Andar Sobre a Água:' Leão consegue andar livremente sobre a água, como visto em "Leão 2: O Filme". Relacionamentos 'Steven' Leão é o mascote de Steven. Steven diz que o Leão não é só dele "Ele têm a vidinha dele quase sempre", mas, a partir de Leão 2, Steven e Leão passam a ter uma relação maior de mascote e dono. Apesar da maioria das vezes não dar atenção as ordens de Steven, Leão é um bom mascote que sabe quando o dono está em perigo e sempre tenta protegê-lo. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"O Leão do Steven" *"Samurai Steven" *"Tantos Aniversários" *"Leão 2: O Filme" *"Amigo Monstro" *"Um Beijo Indireto" *"Gem Oceano" *"Jantar em Família" (Cameo) *"Leão 3" *"A Espada de Rose" *"O Retorno" *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Contando Tudo" *"Diga, Tio" *"Chille Tid" (Mencionado) *"Peça Ajuda" *"Pesadelo Hospitalar" *"Aniversário de Steven" *"Poderia Ter Sido Ótimo" 3ª Temporada *"O Mesmo Mundo" *"Crack the Whip" *"Steven vs. Amethyst" (Mencionada) *"Bismuth" 4ª Temporada *"Buddy's Book" Curtas *"Lion in a Box" *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Hot Dog Duffel Bag" *"Cooking with Lion" *"Video Chat" Curiosidades *O gato de Rebecca Sugar também se chama Lion (Leão em inglês). *Ele parece ter uma mania de morder e subir em cima de caixas, como já fez em duas curtas ("Hot Dog Duffel Bag" e "Lion in a Box"). *Leão gosta muito dos sorvetes Leãozinhos, e, Steven usou isso para fazer Leão o esperar na entrada do hospital em "Pesadelo Hospitalar". **Apesar disso, o Leão não se importou com o fato dos Leãozinhos poderem ser destruídos pela Drusa. Sendo que só levantou e ajudou Steven quando ele lhe disse que o Leão não teria mais 'sonecas'. *O mais longe que Leão conseguiu chegar foi para a Base Lunar, e para isso, ele precisou usar vários portais, aumentando a velocidade do teleporte e deixando-o exausto quando a viagem terminou. Galeria Referências en:Lion es:León Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Animais Categoria:Criaturas Mágicas Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Mascotes Categoria:A a Z